Kaya The Wolf
'Kaya the Wolf' Kaya, outside her job, is very outgoing and nice. She hates when people mess with her friends. Kaya's job is being a Assassin. Many people look down on her for that reason, she tries not to tell anyone who she really is. She's engaged she Caine the Wolf and she loves him very much. She loves to flirt with Caine and mess with him. She acts like a little kid and whines when she's very tried. 'Bio' *Name: Kaya *Full Name: Kaya Trooper Rayovac *Other Name: Trooper *AKA: Assassin *Nicknames: Wolf girl, Blue. *Gender: Female *Height: 3ft 5in *Weight: 80 lbs *Age: Unknown (16-20) *Birthday: Dec. 15 *Eyes: Orange *Fur: Dark Blue *Fur inside ears, belly, tail: Dark Grey *Alignment: Good/Normal *Weapons: A Staff, her powers, mostly knifes. *Powers: Water/Ice *Likes: Her friends, chcoclate, knifes, blood, music, Taio Cruz, Caine, cherries. *Dislikes: Annoying people, seeing her friends hurt, crying, seeing Caine walk away from her, yelling, loseing a fight, kids. *Type: Speed *Team: She's a loner *Attack: Ice Boost, Water Dash, Sliver Spear, Ice Whirl, Super kick. *Forms: Full Moon (rage) *Enemies: Sliver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Omgea, Amy Rose, Marie the Wolf, Toki the Flying Lemur. *Allies/Friends: Marne' the Cat, Danny the Wolf, Caine the Wolf. *Romantic Interest: Caine the Wolf 'Powers' With her water/ice powers she can throw others out of her way. Becuase of her power she can walk on water quitetly, pick others up with it, freeze people in there place. She's one of fastest animals there is, not faster than Sonic but faster than Shadow. Shadow The Hedgehog Kaya and Shadow hate each other to the core. He's always in a bad mood witch makes Kaya turn into her rage form sometimes. When she gets older she ends up in a big fight with him and one of the two dies. Marne' The Cat A nice cat that helps Kaya get out of trouble. Kaya hangs out with Marne' as much as she can when she's at in her town. Marne' made Kaya love chocolate. They get into agurments around stupid things at times but there'll always be good friends. Caine the Wolf Caine met Kaya when he was sent get someone but he ended up bumping into Kaya and dragging her into it. She didn't like him at frist but ended up falling for him. They act very ''different from each other. Kaya and Caine are a passionate couple and are engaged. 'Sonic The Hedgehog' Kaya has never really met him. From what Shadow has said about him, he sounded like a jerk and thats what she thinks of him as. Marie the Wolf Kaya's biggest rival and hates her '''more '''than Shadow and tries to kill her at any chance she gets. Marie was once Kaya's partner in crime before Kaya became a Assassin. 'Daniel the Wolf' (Danny) Kaya's brother. Danny, Kaya, and there sister mother was killed by his insane father. When Daniel was 12 or 13 he killed his father because he was going to kill him and his sisters. He's serious and doesn't like being with Kaya becauses she happy alot. Mayan The Wolf (Maya) Maya Always liked her father, she wants to kill Danny for what he did. She rarely sees Kaya but when she does they fight. Mayan never supports Kaya in ''anything she does. Maya has a bad additude and hates lots of people. The Father Kaya and Maya get there anger problems from him. He killed his wife and was going to kill Daniel, Mayan, and Kaya if Danny didn't kill him first. Her Father loved Mayan the most and did anything for her. He always hit Danny and Kaya but never Maya. 'The Mother' The mother had a kind soul and loved her children. When the Father tried to kill Daniel in his sleep his mother tried to stop him but ended up getting killed her self. Daniel woke up and tried to get him and his sisters as far a way as he could. 'Facts about Kaya' *She doesn't hate kids. She just finds them annoying. But she hates Tails *Marie is her greatest rival and does anything in her power to kill her. *Kaya loves to sing but hates when people listen to her sing. *Kaya finds that alot of dudes are pigs and immature. *Kaya loves to have a good time and relax. *Kaya has been all over the world. *She became a Assassin after a other Assassin saw her fight. *She learning how to become a master at fighting. *Kaya is offen seen with Caine. *She loves to dance. *Kaya thinks she not pretty at all. *She hates seeing other cry. *Kaya ''HATES ''seeing herself cry. Theme Songs *Me agasint the World- Simple plan *Dynamite- Taio Cruz (old theme song) *Animals- Nickleback- KayaxCaine theme song Category:Wolfs